


Connor Goes Missing

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [29]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan goes for a visit and Connor leaves??? Set during End Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Goes Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I promised new work would be posted. Here it is it took me way too long and I might have a few things coming that might get placed in front of this work later. But for now this is where this story fits in my time line. Hope you enjoy and remember Kudos and comment are always welcome.

Connor goes missing

Duncan walked off the plane as he entered the terminal the feeling of immortal presence washes over him. Duncan looked around and seen Connor leaning against a pole.

Connor waved and started moving toward Duncan a pleased smirk on his lips. “Duncan.” Connor held his hand out.

Duncan smiled “Connor.” He took Connor’s arm in a warrior’s greeting then pulled his onetime teacher into a bear hug. Duncan pulled back keeping his hands on Connor’s shoulders looking his kinsman over. Lines of grief were there and Connor was thinner than the last time he seen him. He looked into Connor’s eyes the humor that usually danced in his eyes was absent.

“I’m sorry about Rachel. If there is anything I can do…” Duncan let the offer trail off as he gave Connor room.

Connor nodded once “When the time comes I’ll ask.” Connor replied then slapped Duncan on the back. “You look good. So what’s her name?”

Duncan chuckled at the assumption. “Well her name is Diana, but I’m afraid Adam won her heart. She just makes sure we are all tended to.” Duncan admitted

“Adam? Hmm must be losing your touch. There might be hope for the rest of us yet.” Connor chuckled and they headed to pick up Duncan’s luggage.

The two men were quiet as Connor drove back to his new apartment. They dropped Duncan’s things off. They left almost immediately going to the antique store that was now a burnt out shell.

They stood on the sidewalk across the street. Duncan being a silent guardian should Connor need it as his clansman began to mourn.

“There was nothing left to bury.” Connor whispered hoarsely. “Whoever did this broke the rules.”

“You think one of us done this?” Duncan asked surprised at the thought.

Connor smiled indulgently “You still carry that notion that everyone will follow the rules?”

“No, I learned a long time ago that the world doesn’t work that way.” Duncan replied with his own grin. “It still shocks me sometimes especially when it hits so close to home.”  
“Aye, that’s true.” Connor conceded quietly “Listen I think… I need to get myself together. Then we can have that talk with a bottle and two glasses. I appreciate you coming to pay your respects. It means a lot.”

Duncan felt his insides clench in fear as he watched his clansman. Connor never revealed his emotions often and this almost felt like Connor was trying to say goodbye. “Whatever you need. You know that Connor. In fact why don’t you use the cabin for however long you need. I can make a phone call; Diana will have provisions for a month there in no time. In fact come home with me and be around family. Let us watch your back for a while.”

Connor smiled sadly “Duncan you are the last of my family.” 

“But Connor…” Duncan began to protest but Connor raised his hand to silence him.

“Adam, Diana, and the others are your family. It still amazes me how you can pull so many of us into your orbit. I need time to think. So I’m going to go home for a while clear my head and figure out where I want to go from here.” Connor started walking back toward the subway. “I know this great little hotdog stand down on fifth. My treat.”  
Duncan smiled “Oh no, you are not getting out of dinner that easily.” Duncan bantered as they descended down into the subway.

*** 

Duncan woke the next morning in Connor’s guest room, but he already knew that Connor was not there. He rubbed his hand roughly over his face trying to wake up. He couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong but he pushed the anxiety to the side and went to make coffee. There was a letter on the refrigerator with his name on it in Connor’s writing. He took it down and sat at the table forcing himself to open it.

 

Duncan,  
Stop brooding I can feel it from the air. I’m going to be gone for a while so don’t try to find me for a while.  
Connor

 

Duncan folded the letter and took a deep breath before he headed back to his room. He grabbed his cell of the night stand and plopped down on the bed as he dialed.

“Hey Joe can you do me a favor? Could you ask Connor’s Watcher to check in with you when they land?” Duncan asked 

“Sure is something wrong” Joe asked 

“Connor’s not himself. I just want to make sure he gets where he’s going safe.” Duncan replied

“I’ll call when I have something.”

“Thanks Joe. That makes me feel a lot better.” Duncan confessed 

No problem and Mac watch your head.” Joe disconnected 

Mac got more comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes hoping to find the peace that left him the moment he seen Connor.

Four hours later Duncan’s phone rang. “McLeod.”

“Hey Mac did I wake you?” Diana asked 

“It’s alright.” He replied sitting up. “What did you need sweetheart?”

“Well, I’m here with Joe and Connor’s Watcher just called in seems someone knocked him out. He found himself on his bed at his home. Duncan we don’t know where Connor is. Joe’s pulling the entire airline and train records as we speak. We’ll find him. You just hang tight alright?” Diana reported 

Duncan gripped the cell phone so tight it surprised him it didn’t break. He couldn’t breathe and then Methos was on the phone.

“Highlander, we have all available Watchers looking. Nothing is going to happen to your kinsman. I need you to focus and answer me now.” Methos commanded. 

It was just what Duncan needed her took a deep breath. “Yeah I hear you.”

Good you are not allowed to worry Diana. Otherwise she is going to run head long into whatever danger Connor has gotten himself into, and you know Richie will be right there by her side.” Methos said softening his voice to ease the blow.

Duncan flinched anyway. “No scaring Diana got it. Sorry I just can’t seem to shake this feeling of… I don’t even know what to call it but it terrifies me.”

“I know Highlander and I wish I could tell you everything was going to be alright, but I can’t. It’s the lives we live. I can tell you that we are all here for you Duncan. You are not alone. We are working every angle we can think of. If he can be found…” Methos soothed

Duncan smiled “I know we can only do what we can and hope that Fate shines favorably on us. Thanks it helps.”

“Good now let’s see if I can work some magic. I’ll have Diana call every hour with any new information.”

“Then I’m going out to get something to eat and visit some of Connor and Rachel’s favorite spots.”

“Good idea, expect an update in an hour.” Methos paused for a moment “Duncan, remember Connor’s hurting but he’s been through this before. He just needs time to work through all the grief.”

“I know but this feels different. It feels dangerous and deadly. I can’t explain it.” Duncan huffed as he ran his hand through His hair aggravated that he couldn’t explain better.

“Trust your gut Highlander and watch your head.” Methos stated 

Duncan smiled at the sentiment. “Yeah you too.” And hung up.

*** 

Over the next ten hours there was nothing new. Duncan was getting more worried and aggravated with each phone call. It was almost time for the next call when he felt immortal presence wash over him. For just a moment he thought it was Connor as the Immortal came closer the presence became deeper and richer no doubt it was Methos. Duncan opened the door just before Methos could knock.

“Before you jump to conclusions, nothing has changed except someone is watching the house.” Methos stated as he walked in past Duncan. Methos looked around the apartment. “I’ll take the couch for tonight.” Methos said as he tossed his backpack on the couch. “So are you cooking or is it takeout Chinese?”

“I’m thinking Chinese.” Duncan smiled shaking his head as he reached for the house phone. He pushed number three on speed dial. Duncan talked the person on the other line in Cantonese ordering all of Methos’ favorites then he did something so out of character that it made Methos chuckle. Duncan paid for everything with the card Connor had on file.

“Hmm I think Amanda has rubbed off on you.” Methos mused with an approving smirk.

“What can I say Connor owes me dinner.” Duncan replied with a shrug as he sat down next to Methos.

“There may be hope for you yet.” Methos stated “Go start some coffee it’s going to be a long night.”

“You have a plan?” Duncan asked heading to the kitchen.

“I say we have a talk with our friend outside.”

Duncan looked up sharply “He’s still out there?”

Methos nodded “Stand by the window give him something to watch. Call Diana and let her know Adam showed up and he is safe.” Methos moved toward the back door.

Duncan grabbed his cell and dialed.

Diana picked up on the third ring. “Hey, Adam landed and is wreaking havoc I take it?” Diana asked cheerfully.

“Yep, he just snuck out the back and should have our stalker in.” Duncan looked across the street but the man that had been watching the apartment was gone. “Hmm, either I’m off or he’s really good at this.”

Diana laughed “Oh he’s been itching to get his hands on that guy since he left Atlanta. He doesn’t take well to people threating his family.”

Duncan smiled at the thought of being counted as family. “Diana I’ll keep him safe I promise.”

“I’m not worried about Adam. He has my blessing to do whatever it takes to keep you both alive. I need you to promise me you won’t let your boy scout tendencies get you both killed. Whatever is going on here honor has no place in it.” Diana lectured gently “Adam should be bring his new guest over. Call me later with what he finds out. I love you both. Please watch your head.” And Diana clicked off.

Duncan put his phone in his pocket and walked to the back door opening it to let Methos walk in with their prisoner.

“Perfect timing.” He walked the stranger into the apartment sitting him down in one of the kitchen chairs. “Now let’s find out what you know.” 

Duncan stood behind the chair and pushed the man back down when he to flee. “And where do you think you’re going. My friend has questions and if I were you I would answer them.” Duncan had a hint of danger in his voice 

Methos looked surprised for a split second then a feral smile spread over his features. “Sounds like very good advice.”

Three hours later the prisoner who they now knew was Henry Philips lay dead on the floor.

Methos washed the blood from his hands as he watched Duncan. He still couldn’t believe that Duncan had snapped the man’s neck once they knew there was nothing more Henry could tell them.

Duncan pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Diana. He was cool and distant. “Hey sweetheart I need you and Joe to find out all you can on and immortal by the name of Jacob Kell. We don’t know if he has Connor but he has something to do with it.” Duncan listened as Diana talked to Joe.

Methos phone rang, he looked perplexed as he read the number but answered. “Pierson.” He listened for a few moments and closed his eyes letting out a breath. “Ok thanks I’ll let him know and I need whoever we have on an immortal named Jacob Kell to get in touch with Joe Dawson Duncan McLeod’s watcher.” He disconnected and looked at Duncan. “We spotted Connor. I don’t know how but he made it home. He’s at the ruins where Heather is buried.”

“I can be in the air by tonight.” Duncan said relief flooding him.

“No listen to me whatever is going on Connor is running he plans to disappear and I would bet my quickening it has to do with Kell. He wants to do this alone and for now I think we should let him.”

Duncan bowed his head and nodded taking a deep breath. “For now tell Joe to keep extra watchers on him if something happens I need to know.” Duncan conceded.

“Done, now let’s get back to Georgia. I’m sure Diana will need to assure herself our heads are still firmly attached.” Methos said with a grin “But first we have a mess to clean up.”  
Duncan looked the body over and sneered. “I say we let the Watchers clean up.”

Methos smirked “Here let mild mannered Adam take care of this, one Watcher’s cleanup crew coming up. Go pack.” As he pulled his cell out of his coat pocket.

Duncan moved quickly packing what little he had taken out of his bags. Methos was putting his phone back when Duncan came out. “All set, let’s go. You drive and I’ll get the tickets.” Methos picked up his duffle and his coat and they headed back to his rental car.

*** 

“Dawson.” Joe answered his cell as Diana and Richie were preparing to open the bar.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll find out when he gets back.” Joe replied and tucked his phone back in his shirt pocket.

Diana looked up from stocking the bar. “Everything alright Papa Bear?”

“Well I’m not sure. Seems we were just called by our researcher Adam Pierson to clean up a kill. Only to find the guy was mortal and tortured before he was killed. The higher up’s wanted to know if Mac has lost it again.” Joe stated agitated then his eyes narrowed “You wouldn’t happen to know why Adam decided to head to New York would you Honey Girl?”

Diana smiled sweetly “Why Joe. What would make you think I know anything?”

Richie snorted “Wow that southern draw comes out and I swear she just batted her eyelashes at you.”

“Her charms aren’t going to get her out of this one. What the hell am I missing here?” Joe growled

Diana sat down next to Joe and rubbed his back.” I have a feeling the three of us will be out of the loop on this one a lot.”

“So what do you know that we don’t?” Joe asked

Richie came and sat down across from the others. “I’m with Joe on this, I don’t like secrets.” 

“Relax guys I’m not keeping anything from either of you. Duncan is not at the top of his game and Methos went to watch his back and get to the bottom of what’s going on.” Diana replied

That still doesn’t explain why the Watchers had to deal with a dead mortal.” Joe countered 

“If he’s dead then he was a threat.” Diana stated simply 

“What kind of threat?” Joe growled

“I don’t know you can ask Methos when they get back in a few hours.” Diana replied

Richie let out a laugh. “Get a straight answer from Methos.”

Diana smiled “It happens.”

“Only for you Honey Girl. Everyone else gets the run around.” Joe said “So you really don’t know what’s going on?” 

“Methos would have told me if I had asked but he felt we would all be safer if we didn’t know yet. At least not until he got more information.” Diana stated

Rich leaned forward “Wait he would have told you and you didn’t ask.” Richie asked confused.

Diana smiled indulgently “Right now Methos needs to focus on making sure Duncan is safe. If he has to worry about what kind of hair brained ideas the three of us are coming up with to help, well that is taking focus away from what he needs to be doing.” Diana answered

“Yeah but we could be helping instead of sitting here twiddling our thumbs.” Richie argued 

“Or we could be getting in the way, putting ourselves in danger or messing up whatever plans he has in motion. We would not do any of those things intentionally but he would feel responsible for whatever happened.” Diana countered “When or if the time comes that he needs us he will call. He has been on his own looking out for nobody but himself for a very long time. Methos has a family to protect now and he will do whatever he decides needs to be done to make sure we are all safe and happy.”

Joe sat forward “How long has it been since he last had a group of people he considered family?” Joe asked his curiosity peaked.

Diana tilted her head contemplating the two men. “When do you think it was?”

Joe sat back and scuffed his beard as he thought about the question. “Well he took Byron on as a student.” 

“Yes but he let Mac challenge Byron. Methos cared for his student but he didn’t consider him someone worth dying for.”

Richie smirked as he answered “Alexa, he was head over heels for her.”

Diana nodded a smile gracing her lips. “Very true and he would have given any thing to have been able to save her.” 

“He doesn’t talk about his past often. In fact it seems like he only talks about his past when it comes around to bite him in the as.” Joe stated “The only immortals I really know of are the Horsemen, but he helped Mac kill them.”

“Methos loved his brothers they were together for a thousand years, but Kronos was trying to kill thousands of people. Methos couldn’t let that happen. He wasn’t a horseman anymore. Kronos just couldn’t see that. If Kronos had not forced Methos’ hand then he and the others would still be alive. Kronos made his mistake when he threatened Mac and anyone else Methos loved. That would have eventually included the two of you.” Diana said a little sadly. “I think I would have liked to have met Silas.”

“You have his memories right? So does he have other immortal that he considers family?” Richie asked 

“Oh no. If he wants you to know about anyone from his past then you will have to get it straight from him. But you’re only thinking about immortals and a girl that dies recently. He had sixty eight wives all of whom were mortal.”

“Does he keep up with any of the descendants of those families?” Richie asked

“He has a scholarship set up for a few that were more recent. He has a family that knows he is immortal. They live in Greece. He spends a few weeks with them every year. In the spring he plans to take me to meet them this spring.”

“And he would put his life on the line for this family?” Richie asked

“Yes and he would put his life on the line for you as well. Even before I came along.” Diana answered “Here’s the big difference between us and his family in Greece. We are part of his life whether it be Immortal or every day. We are the people he trusts with his name. The people he trusts to watch his back when he needs it. A safe place to lick his wounds and regroup if needed. He would kill to keep this part of his world safe.”

Just then the tingle of immortal presence washed over Diana and Richie as the door opened. “Hey tell me there is a cold beer with my name on it.” Methos said tiredly as he poured himself into the booth.

Richie jumped up and headed to the bar. Coming right up, are you hungry?”

Methos’ eyes narrowed slightly he answered slowly. “Ok, I’ll take whatever you fix.”

“Can you make me some to Richie?” Duncan asked as he sat down next to Methos.

“Sure thing Mac.” Richie called over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen. 

Joe shook his head a smile tugging at his lips. “Have a nice trip?”

“Ok what the bloody hell is going on here? I was expecting a barrage of questions, not small talk and dinner.” Methos demanded as he sat up straighter.

“Just relax old man; Diana was just giving us a lesson on family. But since you brought it up, I do have to report back to headquarters. Why are we dealing with a mortal death?” Joe asked 

“Because if we had let him live he would have reported back to this Jacob Kell person.” Duncan answered

“And you were ok with Methos killing him?” Joe asked disbelieving 

“Methos didn’t kill him, I did. He told us all he was going to so I took care of the loose end.” Duncan corrected 

“How come when someone dies we all just automatically assume I did it? I’ll have you know I haven’t killed without good reason for hundreds of years!” Methos demanded

Joe winced at the irritation and hurt he heard in Methos’ voice. “I’m sorry; I just know that Mac has a hard time killing mortals.” Joe stated

Methos interrupted “So good old Methos will just take care of it because killing comes so easy for me. I mean I was Death for a thousand years after all.” Methos snipped

“Damn it man that’s not what I meant. Not completely anyway.” Joe snapped back as he ran his hand through his hair. “All I meant was you look at the bigger picture and if someone might endanger you or the person you are trying to save you wouldn’t hesitate and then later you and that bottle of whiskey would be sitting here quietly all night discussing the pain and guilt you claim you don’t feel.”

Methos chuckled and sat back in his seat sprawling out and truly relaxing for the first time since he had arrived. “You found that bottle did you?”

Joe smirked as he teased back “Well yeah it was a kinda hard to reach all the way in the back corner but Rich and an inventory sheet finds all sorts of things you didn’t know you had. Nice secret stash of weapons under the bar by the way.”

Methos sobered a bit “Rich found that? Hmm I’ll have to work on that. If the police ever search this place they could stumble on to that. I think I’ll call Reggie he has some new tech locks that might do the trick.”

“Don’t bother, Diana told me about it. I just thought I’d mess with Joe one afternoon.” Richie said as he brought out enough food for everyone.

“Wow, you’re getting good at carrying those plates. Bet the girls just eat that up.” Diana teased 

“As a matter of fact…” Richie started with a big grin as he handed out plates.

Duncan who had stayed unusually quiet started digging into his food. “Thanks Rich this is really good.” Duncan stated and went back to eating.

Methos looked Duncan over and stole his beer taking a long swig.

“Thirsty old man?” Duncan asked amused

“Just making sure you’re still with us.” Methos answered

Methos nodded at the sentiment. “So how long are you going away for Highlander?” Methos asked

Duncan put his burger down and smiled at Methos “You have always known me. I was thinking of spending a little time at the island and then maybe going to Paris. I need a little time to regroup.”

Methos’ eyes narrowed. “No, you plan to lead who ever this Kell is away from all of us. You’re Connor’s only family and you think if you stay you’ll put us all in danger.”

Duncan stood up and started pacing. “Tell me you haven’t thought about it already.”

“I always think about enemies we might have to face. I would be a fool not to, but you are forgetting we are all very capable of taking care of ourselves.” Methos answered

“So what, you want me to stay here and bring an unknown danger right to our door?” Duncan demanded

Methos sprawled back in his seat relaxing with a smirk, “Actually that’s exactly what I expect. We don’t know what we’re going against yet. We need to stay together make them think we don’t know they exist. If you go off trying to track them down before we get all our facts straight it could be suicide.” He stated calmly.

Diana had sat quietly all this time watching the interaction. Richie had moved closer to Joe almost like he was hiding while mom and dad fought. Joe watched in his own way interpreting what wasn’t being said.

Methos stretched then began to stand as Duncan stopped his pacing. “Stay here for at least the next couple of weeks while we determine the amount of danger we are all in.” Methos asked  
Diana looked up into Duncan’s eyes. “I would feel a lot safer if I knew you and Methos were both here watching out for us.”

Joe chimed in as he watched Methos lean against the booth. “Besides you will need to find a temporary teacher at the Dojo.”

Duncan deflated “You’re right I can’t close up the Dojo that long. Alright I’ll give it two weeks then I’m going on a vacation for a few weeks or so.

“Thank you, now if it’s alright I’m going to steal Diana, go home, and take a long hot shower.” Methos stated as he held his hand out for Diana to take.

Duncan smiled as Diana stood going happily into Methos’ arms. Thoughts of past loves scurried through his mind. “Enjoy the evening you both deserve it.”

Richie came up and slapped Mac on the back. “I know just what you need my friend.” Richie pulled out his cell phone and pulled up a picture of two blond twins. “Their names are Jamie and Jessica and they are ready to have a little fun tonight.”

Duncan chuckled as he looked at the picture “What the hell we only live once. I’m in let’s see what kind of trouble we can get into.”

Joe shook his head a smile forming. “Tonight should be interesting.”

Richie started cleaning the table when the opening crew started walking in. Joe stood up and walked over to them. “I’m on the bar tonight. I want to watch all the action tonight.”

Duncan started walking to the door to head home for a shower and change of clothes as he called over his shoulder. “Be careful what you wish for.”


End file.
